Coeur de verre
by kitsu34
Summary: Sanzo souffre en silence de l'amour qui existe entre Gojyo et Hakkai. Mais il n'est pas le seul à souffrir d'un amour malheureux SanzoxGokû et GojyoxHakkai. Dernier chapitre, fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : ben… Hakkai x Gojyo et Sanzo x Gokû (vraiment, c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, Shunelodie !)

Disclaimers : pas à moi.

Merci aux rewieweurs de Carnet de bord, En manque et Alors, heureux ? Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez aimé certaines choses et je vous remercie aussi de vos critiques constructives (Seveya et Eda, c'est pour vous ), car j'avoue bien humblement que je ne connais pas très bien Saiyuki encore et que j'ai du mal à parfois manier les personnages ; sont vicieux et rétifs, ces petits !

Shunelodie, voici le Sanzo X Gokû que je t'avais promis, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça pour l'instant avec ce couple. Fic assez angst, tu verras.

Cœur de verre

Cette nuit encore, il va y aller. Je vais entendre le bruit discret et feutré de ses pas dans le couloir.

La porte qui grince pour le laisser entrer et qui se referme derrière lui.

Cette nuit encore, elle me laissera de l'autre côté, à l'extérieur.

Comme chaque nuit.

Je ne fais pas partie de sa sphère intérieure. Pas moi.

Lui, oui, et depuis longtemps.

Depuis ce jour rouge il y a trois ans où leurs destins se sont heurtés. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Depuis ce jour, ils font route ensemble, et moi à côté.

Ce n'est pas la même chose ensemble et à côté.

Eux, leurs routes se sont croisées. La mienne reste parallèle.

Au milieu de toutes les routes, il n'y en a qu'une qui ne croise aucune autre, jamais. C'est la mienne.

Je suis toujours seul. Avec tout le monde. Au milieu de la foule la plus dense.

Toujours seul, même avec _eux_.

Aucun carrefour, comme cette route droite qui n'en finit pas, vers l'ouest.

C'est fou comme ce putain de voyage m'est familier.

J'ai l'impression de voir ma vie défiler, déserte, infinie, solitaire au milieu du monde.

Ca a l'air banal, n'est-ce pas ? A en pleurer. Et ça l'est. Je souffre chaque jour d'une souffrance simplement banale et plate.

Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans ma vie. Même la mort de mon maître n'est qu'une facette inattendue de l'existence ordinaire.

La mort, c'est normal.

Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est de ma faute, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

Je crois au fond que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.

Comme ça, j'aurais une véritable raison de souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis même pas un coupable, je ne suis qu'un exclu.

Ca y est. La porte vient de grincer doucement.

J'entends des pas tenter de se faire furtifs et discrets, dans le couloir.

L'autre porte se referme sur lui. Ca y est. L'attente douloureuse est terminée.

Je peux reprendre ma route, droit devant, en prétendant ne rien voir et ne rien sentir. Surtout ne rien sentir… Comme d'habitude.

- - - - -

Il sentit une douce chaleur glisser sur son visage et s'y attarder. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour les refermer très vite.

Le soleil matinal avait choisi de le saluer très tôt aujourd'hui, passant en douce à travers les rideaux mal fermés.

Il savoura un instant la quiétude du petit matin, où l'air semble encore humide, chargé de bribes de vie nocturne.

Il écouta les bruits de la vie revenir du sommeil. Les oiseaux qui pépient, l'eau de la rivière qui semble se mettre à chanter au retour de la lumière, comme si la nuit avait suspendu son cours.

Et les bruits, ténus encore, de l'activité humaine.

Bientôt le quotidien reprendrait ses droits, Gokû se remettrait à crier famine, Gojyo et Sanzo se disputeraient et le Smith & Wesson retentirait…

Mais pour l'heure, c'était encore la trêve sacrée de la nuit.

Il se tourna doucement vers l'intérieur du lit et de la chambre.

Il était là, endormi, à côté. Son bras était passé autour de sa taille et le serrait tendrement contre lui.

Il aimait tellement ces moments dérobés du petit matin, quand il pouvait le contempler dans son sommeil, détendu et abandonné.

Il pouvait alors se laisser aller à cette affection que lui seul après Kanan avait su lui inspirer.

Une immense affection. Une très grande tendresse. Presque de l'amour. Presque. Pas encore de l'amour.

Mais dans ces moments-là, quand il le regardait, endormi, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les cheveux épars et emmêlés sur l'oreiller, si attendrissant, si…mignon, il doutait.

Pas encore de l'amour, non, mais sans doute qu'un jour, ça le deviendrait…

Il se pencha et effleura des lèvres les deux cicatrices sur la joue.

Il sourit tendrement en entendant Gojyo marmonner quelques mots indistincts et replonger profondément dans le sommeil.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il était encore tôt. Ils avaient bien le temps de s'immerger dans la réalité blessante et difficile de leur route vers l'ouest…

Pour l'instant, c'était un moment en suspens, un de ces instants bénis où l'on se sent toucher le bonheur et la paix du doigt tout en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas durer…

Hakkai se leva sans un bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Gojyo, et s'avança vers la fenêtre dont il écarta les rideaux.

Une silhouette solitaire dans le champ qui jouxtait l'auberge attira son attention.

Elle errait tristement, sans but, et semblait se diriger vers l'orée du bois proche.

La silhouette portait une longue robe blanche et avait des cheveux de lumière. Et une cigarette aux lèvres, si tôt le matin.

Elle sembla s'arrêter et longuement regarder le sol, la tête courbée sous un poids invisible.

Comme attiré par la pesanteur abrutissante du sol, la forme blanche et or se courba vers la terre et sembla y tomber.

L'étoffe claire s'évasa en corolle pour épouser l'herbe du champ et la silhouette resta immobile, sans force.

Hakkai tressaillit quand le visage se releva et regarda directement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il savait que de cette distance, Sanzo ne pouvait pas le voir, caché qu'il était derrière le voilage léger de l'auberge.

Et il ne distinguait pas non plus l'expression du visage du moine.

Mais, celui-ci dégageait une impression rare, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu émaner de lui.

De la tristesse, de la détresse, même. Et une grande solitude. Immense et terrifiante.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sanzo était fragile. Comme du verre.

Et c'était effrayant.

Ils s'étaient tellement habitués à ce qu'il soit fort, solide, envers et contre tout, qu'il se sentait inquiet de découvrir cette faiblesse en lui.

Le moine avait beau se maudire pour sa faiblesse, jamais elle ne lui était apparue autant que ce matin, dans cette douce lumière claire du soleil levant.

Ce n'était sans doute rien. Qu'un moment passager, qui ne durerait pas.

Sanzo était la lumière et la force rassurante et stable du groupe. Il devait tenir. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Hakkai secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Pas chez Sanzo. Pas maintenant.

Gojyo remua en grommelant et ses bras tâtèrent le lit vide à côté de lui. Il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et le regarda sans le voir.

Hakkai sourit et se glissa sous les draps, à ses côtés. Il le laissa l'enlacer et le capturer contre lui.

Un soupir. Que c'était bon de pouvoir se rassurer et se dire qu'on n'était pas seul sur la route…

- - - - -

Bon premier chapitre assez lent et court. Il faut bien installer l'atmosphère. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas ennuyés…

Une petite rewiew ? Allez, y a que le premier pas qui compte…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : ben… Hakkai x Gojyo et Sanzo x Gokû (vraiment, c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, Shunelodie !)

Disclaimers : pas à moi.

Note : Le Sanzo x Gokû et le Hakkai x Gojyo, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé et ça se voit ! Pour tenir ma promesse, je vais finir cette fic puis revenir à un couple que je manie un peu moins mal… Désolé de vous avoir infligé ça !

Cœur de verre

Chapitre 2

Je ne comprends jamais rien.

C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un singe, qu'un gamin, qu'un baka. Alors c'est normal que je ne comprenne jamais rien.

Mais ce qu'ils oublient, c'est que les animaux, les gosses et les idiots ont l'intelligence du cœur, à défaut de celle de la tête.

Et je sens, je ressens plein de choses que je ne peux pas expliquer car les mots me manquent souvent.

Alors ce n'est pas juste de dire que je ne comprends jamais rien. C'est faux. Il y a des choses que je comprends.

Par exemple, je vois bien que quelque chose est différent dans le groupe. Je vois bien que Sanzo n'est pas bien.

C'est facile pour moi ; je le connais si bien. J'ai passé des heures à l'observer en silence à Chang'An pendant qu'il écrivait.

Il ne fallait jamais faire de bruit, faire comme si on n'existait pas.

Moi, j'aimais bien ça. J'avais une raison de le regarder encore et encore. Je ne me suis jamais ennuyé pendant ces moments-là.

Donc je sais comment il est, Sanzo. Et je vois bien que quelque chose cloche en ce moment.

En fait, je crois que ça fait deux semaines, depuis que Hakkai est tombé malade et que Gojyo l'a soigné. Depuis ce jour, Sanzo est bizarre.

Je l'ai bien vu. Pas que son comportement a changé. Non, il est toujours pareil : il crie, tape, boit, fume, casse Gojyo et nous tire dessus.

Non, ce n'est pas ça.

C'est sa lumière. Elle a changée.

Sanzo, il a toujours été lumineux.

Comme s'il dégageait une sorte de lumière que lui seul a et qui ne se voit pas, pas comme les lumières du soleil ou des étoiles, mais une lumière qui se sent, qui réchauffe.

Par moment, cette lumière était tellement intense qu'elle l'illuminait, lui et tout ce qu'il touchait, tout ce qui était proche de lui.

J'ai bien remarqué que ces moments étaient causés par quelqu'un… Comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi !

Et soudain, cette lumière a changé, elle s'est refroidie. Elle s'est mise à vaciller, comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le vent.

Et ça me rend triste. Parce que je deviens quoi, moi, si mon soleil s'éteint ? tant pis si ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il brûle tant qu'il m'éclaire encore…

Alors, vous voyez, il y a des choses que je comprends.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que quand il s'agit de Sanzo, je comprends beaucoup de choses.

Alors que Hakkai et Gojyo, qui me traitent toujours comme un gamin, ils n'ont pas vu tout ça, ils n'ont rien compris ! Rien du tout !

Sinon, ils seraient plus discrets.

- - - - -

C'était idiot et dangereux de s'être autant éloigné du campement, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin d'espace et de solitude.

Besoin de ne plus les voir tous les deux, à côté l'un de l'autre, et de surprendre les regards qu'il _lui_ lançait.

Ça faisait tellement mal. Mal de les voir, mais encore plus de se forcer à rester indifférent. Et puis ensuite de continuer, comme si rien ne se passait, comme si le monde ne sombrait pas.

C'était peut-être ça, le pire, continuer. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ce voyage torturant avec eux.

C'était devenu trop difficile ces derniers temps, depuis la maladie d'Hakkai.

Il y avait deux semaines que sa pire crainte s'était réalisée…

Ce matin-là, Hakkai ne s'était pas levé. Sanzo avait rangé ses affaires et s'était habillé et lavé sans le voir tourner le dos et le saluer de son sourire habituel.

Il s'était inquiété à la fin et s'était approché du lit de son compagnon, pour le trouver blême et frissonnant, les cheveux collés au front par la transpiration.

Il avait posé la main sur sa joue pour prendre sa température. Elle était élevée. Très élevée.

Un soupir lui avait échappé. Encore du retard et des ennuis en perspective.

De mauvaise humeur, il était allé prévenir les deux autres de la situation. La réaction de Gojyo l'avait désagréablement surpris et peiné.

Celui-ci s'était précipité dans la chambre d'Hakkai et s'était installé au chevet du malade. Il avait aussi exigé un médecin que Gokû était allé lui chercher.

Parce que cette réaction lui avait semblé excessive et lui avait, il devait bien se l'avouer, beaucoup déplu, Sanzo s'était montré froid et tranchant, il le savait.

Mais il n'avait pas supporté l'attention du kappa pour l'ancien humain.

Et lorsqu'il avait laissé éclater sa mauvaise humeur en vitupérant sur le retard, les ennuis que leur causait Hakkai, Gojyo s'était mis en colère.

En y repensant, Sanzo se rendait compte que la seule fois où il avait vu Gojyo en colère, c'était à cette occasion.

Et c'était pour Hakkai. Contre lui.

Une colère froide, coupante et méchante. Rien à voir avec ses coups de gueule, sans consistance. Cette fois-ci, il y avait de l'indifférence, de la froideur et de la dureté, une certaine forme de haine contre lui.

La seule chose qui comptait pour Gojyo était Hakkai et quiconque se mettait sur son chemin n'avait aucune importance et devait être éliminé.

Comme lui et les monstres sur son chemin vers l'ouest. Ils n'étaient rien. Juste des obstacles à éliminer.

Et d'un seul coup, Sanzo avait senti ce froid et ce vide qui ne le quittaient plus s'emparer de lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé, éteint, ce jour-là en lui.

Et Gojyo l'avait viré de la chambre sans cérémonie pour veiller Hakkai. Avant même d'avoir pu protester, Sanzo s'était retrouvé à la porte, obligé de dormir avec Gokû.

Et depuis ce jour-là, il guettait douloureusement les pas du kappa dans le couloir, la nuit. Et le froid s'emparait un peu plus de lui chaque fois.

Il savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Qu'un jour arriverait où ses deux compagnons réaliseraient les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Eh bien c'était fait. La maladie d'Hakkai, sérieuse bien que sans gravité, avait ouvert les yeux de cet imbécile de kappa et lui avait fait réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien humain était bien de l'amour.

Sanzo l'avait su immédiatement, bien avant eux. Il le savait depuis trois ans. Depuis ce soir où Gojyo lui avait menti pour permettre à Hakkai de s'enfuir, puis était venu avec lui pour le sauver.

Il s'était même coupé les cheveux en signe de deuil, lorsqu'il lui avait appris la « mort » de Cho Gono.

Souvent Sanzo repensait à cet instant où il avait sciemment présenté la vérité d'une façon ambiguë. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? C'était pathétique et dérisoire. Et ça n'avait rien empêché. Gojyo ne lui appartenait déjà plus.

Il eut un rire sans joie. En fait il n'avait jamais été à lui. Pathétique, vraiment.

Il s'alluma une cigarette avec des gestes tremblants. L'obscurité le gagnait de l'intérieur, le vide s'étendait. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore suivre sa route sans que rien ne paraisse ?

Il resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées cette nuit-là. Et personne ne vint le chercher. En rentrant au campement, il ne croisa personne et les trouva profondément endormis tous les quatre.

Comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme s'il était aussi transparent que du verre.

- - - - -

Deuxième chapitre terminé. Il devrait normalement y en avoir encore deux ou trois peut-être, mais si cette fic ne vous plaît vraiment pas, j'ai au moins une qualité, celle de ne pas persister dans ses erreurs !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : ben… Hakkai x Gojyo et Sanzo x Gokû (vraiment, c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, Shunelodie !)

Disclaimers : pas à moi.

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à tous de vos encouragements et de vos rewiews. Puisque cette fic vous plaît, je vais la terminer, même si je ne sais pas encore comment…

Cœur de verre

Chapitre 3

Je ne comprendrai jamais les bonzes.

Bon, faut dire que j'essaie pas trop non plus.

En fait ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis ça me dépasse. Des mecs qui vivent entre eux, reclus, sans aucun des plaisirs de l'existence que sont le jeu, l'alcool, les potes et le sexe. La vie, quoi !

Franchement, faut aimer souffrir. Etre un solitaire égoïste qui se regarde le nombril, un être froid, sans passion qui l'attache à la vie.

Ou alors avoir la vocation, la révélation.

Alors que Sanzo soit bonze, c'est un truc que j'ai jamais compris.

Parce que lui la vocation, la révélation, on peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit ça…

Je me demande toujours si c'est un vrai bonze…

Mais j'essaie pas vraiment non plus de comprendre son attitude. Elle me tape trop sur les nerfs. Dernièrement surtout, vis à vis d'Hakkai et de moi. Cette attitude rigide et réprobatrice qu'il arbore en permanence…

Je suis sûr qu'il a compris et qu'il nous juge. Que nous représentons quelque chose qui le dérange et qu'il se refuse.

C'est sûr que la passion, l'amour, ça lui est étranger à notre cher bonze pourri. Et pourtant, au fond, je suis certain qu'il en crève d'envie…

Mais non, interdit !

Il doit aimer souffrir quelque part. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Y qu'à voir cette histoire avec son maître, et le cinéma qu'il nous fait les jours de pluie.

Non, parce que quand même, il est pas le seul à avoir une histoire douloureuse.

Alors, ça serait bien que Sanzo-Sama arrête un peu de se regarder le nombril.

Qu'il ouvre les yeux sur les autres, surtout ceux qui lui sont proches. Qu'il les considère comme des êtres vivants, et non des choses ou des moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais la façon dont il a traité Hakkai lorsque celui-ci est tombé malade. Cette froideur, cette impassibilité, parce que cela le retardait !

Il a regardé Hakkai comme il regarde les yohkais qui se dressent sur notre chemin. Sans aucune émotion. Un obstacle sur la route, à abattre pour continuer son chemin. Juste une pointe d'agacement face à cette chose qui résistait à sa volonté.

Sauf que Hakkai, c'est un être humain, vivant, pas un objet ou une chose. Et surtout pas un boulet qui retarde. Parce que sans Hakkai, j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il en serait du fameux Sanzo ikkou !

Alors j'ai vu rouge. Parce qu'Hakkai… il ne fallait pas toucher à Hakkai.

Si lui refuse de vivre et de se laisser atteindre par les émotions, il n'a pas à refuser aux autres leurs existences et leurs sentiments.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait.

Il fait souffrir tous ceux qui l'entourent. Parce qu'il nie ce qu'ils peuvent éprouver. Surtout l'amour.

Aimer Sanzo, c'est comme tresser la corde pour se pendre. C'est vrai que ça a l'air horrible, dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai.

Ça me rend malade de voir à quel point Gokû est malheureux à cause de lui. Parce que Sanzo est vraiment tout pour le saru, son soleil, son horizon, sa lumière. Il le dit assez.

Mais vous croyez que le moine pourri l'entend ?

Cet égoïste ne se rend même pas compte de son adoration. Adoration, oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Le pauvre gosse n'a d'yeux que pour lui, ne voit, ne respire, ne pense que par lui.

Sanzo est sa vérité, son dieu.

Mais lui… Est-ce qu'il a seulement remarqué qu'il avait un gamin à ses pieds ?

Un gosse pour qui il représente le monde ?

Il s'en fout.

C'est vrai qu'il l'a libéré, lui a rendu la vie. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que sa voix lui cassait les oreilles.

Rien de plus.

Ce geste résume à lui seul tout Sanzo Sama !

Il est prisonnier de son petit moi étriqué et surtout de son passé et de la mort qui l'habite. Il n'y a plus de place pour le présent et la vie.

Mon pauvre Gokû, il n'est pas près de se rendre compte de ta pauvre et humble petite présence, ton soleil ! Tu es vivant.

Meurs ! Tu verras qu'il se rendra compte alors de ce que tu étais pour lui.

Et il te pleurera, tu verras.

Ça, il sait faire, pleurer les morts et s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort de survivant.

Oui, pleurer et souffrir, c'est dans ses cordes. Et rester seul, sans sentiments, sans émotions, à se regarder le nombril.

Sanzo est bien un bonze, en fait. Un bonze sans vocation. Les pires.

- - - - -

La journée avait pourtant commencé comme une journée ordinaire. Ils étaient partis tôt de l'auberge où ils avaient passé la nuit, après avoir acheté des provisions et les cigarettes des fumeurs.

Rapidement, l'entrain et la bonne ambiance habituelle s'étaient installés entre les disputes de Gojyo et de Gokû et les crises de nerfs de Sanzo.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu du brouhaha, Hakkai conduisait en sifflotant.

Rien d'extraordinaire, donc.

Et puis, la troupe de yohkais les avait attaqués. Ils étaient nombreux et bien armés et ne leur avaient pas laissé le moindre répit.

Une journée banale, vraiment.

Sauf que quelque chose n'avait pas marché. Un fait anormal, qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Une erreur, une maldonne.

Et tout avait dérapé. Si vite, qu'on a l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, que des images se sont effacées, n'ont pas existé.

La personne que vous regardez est en parfaite santé l'instant d'avant et soudainement elle est à terre, inondée de rouge, hoquetant difficilement au milieu d'une écume écarlate que sa bouche recrache, et vous ne comprenez pas ce qui a eu lieu entre ces deux images.

Le lien ne s'est pas fait. Et vous restez là, à vous demander ce qui n'a pas marché, ce que vous n'avez pas vu, ce que vous n'avez pas fait.

Vous ne comprenez pas. Et vous ne comprendrez sans doute jamais.

Et cette immobilité, cette incompréhension vous submerge. Et vous avez besoin de frapper, tuer, crier.

Alors votre shakujo frappe l'ennemi responsable du désastre et vous tuez les monstres en nombre et vous criez son nom à plein poumons.

Car vous ne supportez plus cette immobilité face à la mort de l'autre.

Parce que c'est de votre faute. Parce que c'est vous qui auriez dû mourir. Le coup était pour vous, mais vous ne l'avez pas vu, pas compris.

Lui oui. Et c'est lui qui l'a pris. A votre place. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous pardonner. Vous auriez dû le voir, ce coup ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas vu !

« SANZO ! SANZO ! »

Ca aurait dû être une journée banale. Mais elle avait viré à l'impensable.

Et Sanzo était grièvement blessé. Mourant. Et Gojyo devenait fou et massacrait sans s'arrêter, comme Gokû sans contrôleur de force.

Hakkai contemplait la scène sans bouger. Il savait qu'il devait agir, arrêter Gojyo, soigner Sanzo et rassurer Gokû, mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité, à s'extraire de cette léthargie cotonneuse dans laquelle le choc l'avait plongé.

Il fallut que Gokû le secoue et lui ordonne, d'une voix sèche et brève, de s'occuper de Sanzo pendant que lui maîtriserait le kappa fou.

Un court instant, Hakkai regarda le saru d'un œil rond, étonné de son autorité et de son calme. Puis il se reprit et soigna les blessures du bonze.

Elles étaient profondes. Et sérieuses. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et l'entaille la plus grave, au ventre, devait avoir touché des organes importants.

Les chances de survie de Sanzo étaient minces, même en comptant sur la hargne du moine pour s'accrocher à la vie.

Hakkai releva la tête à temps pour voir Gokû finir de tuer leurs adversaires. Il avait balayé Gojyo d'un coup de Nyoïbo et l'avait projeté au sol.

Le kappa semblait sonné à présent, assis, l'air hagard, à terre. Il regardait alternativement Sanzo étendu sans connaissance, couvert de sang, et le monceau de yohkais morts à ses côtés.

Visiblement, il cherchait à comprendre encore ce qui venait de se passer.

Hakkai non plus d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Sanzo à un geste aussi inattendu ? Inattendu et…

« -Stupide ! C'était complètement stupide ! Et inutile ! Je l'avais vu arriver depuis longtemps, ce yohkai ! Il n'avait pas besoin de faire cette connerie ! Putain d'enfoiré de bonze de merde ! Lui qu'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule habituellement ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me faire culpabiliser ! Connard de moine ! C'est vraiment un con de s'être empalé sur l'épée de ce monstre ! En plus, il s'est pris mon shakujo de plein fouet ! Stupide et inutile ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il nous aura fait chier ! Ce con !… »

Hakkai n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Le coup fut violent. Décoché à bout portant pour blesser, atteindre le visage et marquer la peau. Faire mal.

Les yeux d'or lançaient des flammes et leur pupilles s'étaient tellement rétrécies de haine qu'elles semblaient fendues comme lorsque le saru perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même.

Et en vérité, il semblait bien près de le faire.

Ses dents qui grinçaient sourdement, ses poings crispés, la lueur furieuse de ses yeux fous, le moindre de ses muscles tendu à se rompre sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contenir, se retenir de sauter au visage de Gojyo, tout indiquait sa rage.

Le coup de poing sembla avoir calmé Gojyo. L'avoir réveillé. Il secoua la tête tandis que sa joue droite se marbrait de rouge et qu'un filet écarlate coulait lentement au coin de sa bouche et de sa narine droite.

Puis il leva lentement des yeux sanglants choqués et meurtris sur Gokû.

« -Gokû… Pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je…

-Ferme-la !

-Gokû…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

-Gokû, s'il te plaît. Gojyo ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il était sous le choc et il était en colère contre lui de ce qui vient de se passer… Et contre Sanzo aussi, parce que son action était tout à fait imprévisible et qu'en combat, on ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe de ce genre de choses…

-Toi aussi, ferme-la !

-Ecoute, tu ne comprends pas…

-Non, Hakkai. C'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Parce que malgré le fait que je sois un enfant, ou peut-être à cause de ça, j'ai compris beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne pensez. Alors que vous, vous n'avez rien pigé. Donc, c'est à vous de m'écouter… Toi Hakkai, qui es habituellement si perspicace, tu n'as rien vu, rien voulu voir, parce que ça t'arrangeait bien. Sinon, tu ne trouverais pas l'action de Sanzo « imprévisible ». Et toi Gojyo… Je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner tes paroles. Heureusement que Sanzo ne les a pas entendues…

-Bon, ça suffit, imbécile de singe ! Tu vas nous lâcher avec ton Sanzo ! Tout ce qui vient de se passer est de sa faute ! Il n'avait aucune raison de se jeter devant moi comme ça ! En fait, c'est ça son problème ! Il faut toujours qu'il emmerde le monde, qu'il agisse comme môssieur le juge bon, sans se soucier des conséquences ! Comme d'habitude, il n'a pensé qu'à lui !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! J'aurais fait la même chose que lui, si un des monstres avait menacé sa vie ! Je me serai jeté devant lui pour le protéger ! Même si c'était inutile…

-Bah évidemment espèce de con, puisque tu es raide dingue de lui !

-Exactement Gojyo ! Est-ce que tu comprends l'acte de Sanzo, maintenant ?

-……..

-Trois ans, Gojyo, trois ans et tu n'as rien vu ! Ni toi, ni Hakkai ! Et vous avez le culot de me dire que je ne comprends rien alors que vous, il faut mourir pour vous ouvrir les yeux ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence. Puis Gokû s'avança lentement vers Sanzo et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il caressa en silence les cheveux d'or d'une main tremblante et Hakkai entendit un murmure glisser dans le vent.

« Et moi ? Je deviens quoi si mon soleil s'éteint… »

- - - - -

Bon, troisième chapitre achevé. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop larmoyant ou rempli de pathos stéréotypé… Enfin, plus qu'un chapitre (ou deux peut-être, selon l'inspiration) et cette fic sera terminée.

Rewiew or not rewiew, that is the question…


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Sanzo X Gokû et Gojyo X Hakkai

Disclaimers : rien à moi !

Note : cette fic est dédicacée à Shunelodie qui m'a soutenu envers et contre tout depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ! Je te fais peut-être un cadeau empoisonné ma Shunelodie car c'est vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux ! Mais quoiqu'il en soit, cette fic est la tienne… si tu en veux…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rewiewé sur cette fic et sur les autres ! Sans vous, je l'aurai abandonnée depuis longtemps ! Je crois que le Sanzo x Gokû ou le Gojyo x Hakkai, c'est en dehors de mes capacités et il y a d'autres auteurs, bien plus doués que moi pour en parler, alors je leur laisse le soin de le faire, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'en faire autant !

D'une façon générale, j'abandonne Saiyuki pour l'instant, le temps de maîtriser le manga et de m'approprier les personnages… Sayonara ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes fics. Je vous embrasse tous !

Cœur de verre

Chapitre 4

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que Gokû nous a dit.

Ce n'est pas possible.

J'ai toujours considéré que, sur le plan des sentiments, Sanzo était un solitaire, un misanthrope qui ne laissait approcher personne. Ça faisait partie du personnage et de son histoire, c'était comme ça.

C'est vrai que ça m'arrangeait bien aussi, c'était moins compliqué.

Au fond de moi, je me suis dit que c'était une vision simpliste. Et souvent j'ai senti le Sanzo caché, pudique et douloureux. Souvent, j'ai perçu la sensibilité à fleur de peau, la vulnérabilité tremblante et effrayée à l'idée de souffrir encore.

Mais il faisait si bien semblant, il rabattait si vite cette façade qu'il dresse toujours entre son moi profond et le regard des autres, qu'il suffisait de ne pas pousser plus loin.

Et si pour la majorité des cas, je n'ai jamais été dupe et j'ai toujours su voir ce qu'il cachait à tous, en ce qui concerne Gojyo et moi, j'ai fermé les yeux et je n'ai rien voulu voir.

_Se pourrait-il que…_

Alors qu'il soit tombé amoureux… Et de Gojyo en plus…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et ça me déstabilise, me déroute au plus haut point.

Soudain les choses ne sont plus aussi claires, tout devient trouble et inquiétant.

Et surtout, surtout… Je me rends compte que ça me déplaît au plus au point !

Viscéralement.

Sanzo est mon ami pourtant, même s'il préférerait se crever les tympans que de m'entendre le dire. Je le respecte et quelque part, d'une certaine façon, je l'aime.

Je devrais ressentir de la compassion, de la compréhension, m'effacer peut-être même. Je ne suis qu'un criminel qui n'aurait pas dû vivre. Et cette vie je la dois à Sanzo. Doublement.

Pourtant, depuis que je sais, je sens le ressentiment monter en moi. Presque de la haine. Une dureté qui m'effraie parce que je sais combien mes émotions peuvent être violente et dévastatrices. J'ai déjà tué pour ce genre d'émotions.

Non. Pas d'émotion, de… _sentiment_…

J'ai presque peur de mes pensées.

_Se pourrait-il que…_

Et depuis quatre jours et cette action insensée de Sanzo, mon être intérieur bouillonne, se révolutionne !

Et c'est douloureux. Ça me surprend encore… J'avais oublié à quel point vivre est pénible et exaltant à la fois.

Je sais que je ne suis qu'un criminel et j'ai longtemps pensé ne plus mériter de vivre et encore moins d'être aimé.

Mais les choses ont changé.

Parce que cette fois je refuse de m'effacer, d'abandonner.

Parce que je ne peux plus envisager de vivre loin de Gojyo. Parce que surtout, surtout, je ne peux envisager l'idée de Gojyo vivant avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans moi. Je refuse de le faire.

_Se pourrait-il que…_

Surtout avec lui. Sanzo. Parce qu'il lui fera du mal. Il ne sait faire que ça.

Il a déjà commencé, d'ailleurs, en se jetant devant lui comme ça. Il connaît pourtant la douleur de celui qui reste, alors pourquoi l'infliger à un autre ? Un autre qu'il aime !

Si vraiment il était capable d'aimer comme il faut, de tout donner pour l'autre, il serait capable de donner même sa mort et sa souffrance. Parce que c'est cela le plus difficile, accepter de vivre.

Et pour l'instant, Sanzo en est incapable.

Moi si. J'ai accepté de vivre en devenant Cho Hakkai. J'ai tout donné.

J'ai accepté la souffrance et la douleur, à nouveau. J'ai accepté l'éventualité qu'un jour peut-être mon cœur puisse se briser, comme celui de Sanzo. Comme du verre.

Alors je ne le lui laisserais pas. Je ne m'effacerais pas. Cette fois, je saurais protéger mon amour. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Cette fois, j'ai peut-être une chance de réparer, de recoller les morceaux. J'ai peut-être une chance que mon cœur redevienne un tout paisible, transparent et clair.

_Oui, il se pourrait que…_

Kannan, Sanzo, je suis désolé, mais j'ai décidé d'aimer.

A nouveau.

- - - - -

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans cette grange délabrée, découverte par hasard en cherchant un endroit où soigner Sanzo.

Quatre jours que le moine oscillait entre la vie et la mort, quatre jours qu'il gisait là, à même le sol, couché sur un lit de fortune, fait de paille et de couvertures.

Et quatre jours que régnait une ambiance étrange et feutrée entre les trois survivants du groupe. Comme si, d'un accord tacite, chacun avait décidé d'occulter les paroles échappées au singe sous l'emprise de la colère, d'oublier la raison dérangeante du geste du moine.

Et depuis quatre jours, ils se relayaient au chevet de Sanzo pour refaire ses bandages et surveiller un souffle qui s'amenuisait inexorablement.

La vie semblait quitter le bonze, comme s'il avait enfin renoncé au combat.

Et l'atmosphère se chargeait de remords, de culpabilité et de désespoir.

En prenant son tour de veille, Hakkai se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de la couche improvisée de Sanzo.

Il le regarda longtemps, comme s'il cherchait une réponse ou un signe sur ce visage livide aux yeux clos.

Un long soupir s'éleva dans la grange bien trop calme.

Puis un chuchotement lui succéda.

Sans trop savoir si le moine l'entendait, Hakkai lui parla longuement.

Il lui révéla les paroles de Gokû et sa décision finale de tout faire pour garder Gojyo.

Puis il se tut, conscient de la peine atroce que ces quelques mots signifiaient pour le moine si celui-ci les avait entendus. Une peine qu'il ne connaissait que trop. La peine immense et ineffable du deuil de la personne aimée, que seuls peuvent comprendre ceux qui l'ont vécue.

Et enfin, la pitié et la compassion l'étreignirent. Ce fut presque un soulagement.

Alors, il fut capable de trouver les mots de l'espoir et de la consolation. Ceux qui appelaient Sanzo à reprendre la lutte, à ne pas abandonner.

Parce qu'on ne savait jamais, il pourrait y avoir un jour où quelqu'un d'autre ramasserait le verre brisé pour en ressouder les morceaux.

Il parla longtemps et lorsqu'il se tut, quelque chose de frémissant, comme le battement d'aile d'un oiseau dans l'air, lui souffla qu'il avait été entendu.

Il se leva et sur un sourire et un chuchotement doux, quitta le chevet du moine pour se diriger vers la forêt et vers une silhouette aux cheveux rouges et au regard de petit garçon perdu qui demande qu'on l'aime, juste un peu.

Il s'approcha doucement de Gojyo et tendrement caressa sa joue. Et quelque chose dans ses yeux d'émeraude, dans son sourire et ses gestes vint agrandir et illuminer de joie silencieuse les yeux pourpres.

Les visages se rapprochèrent et les lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser nouveau, ému, palpitant comme un petit animal chaud.

Puis il se séparèrent et Gojyo enlaça les épaules d'Hakkai tandis que celui-ci glissait un bras autour de sa taille et posait la tête sur son épaule. Simplement. Sans un mot.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, uniquement conscients de la présence de l'autre, sans voir la silhouette triste et solitaire qui les observait.

Gokû se détourna et rentra dans la grange, allant s'asseoir auprès de Sanzo sur lequel ses yeux glissèrent avec angoisse.

Depuis quatre jours la peur viscérale de perdre le moine le hantait. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et son souffle semblait dépendre de celui du bonze. Ses yeux hagards le cherchaient sans cesse, comme pour vérifier qu'il était encore là, que le fil ténu qui le rattachait encore à la vie ne s'était pas rompu.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Hakkai et Gojyo s'étaient enfin complètement trouvés. Le geste du moine n'avait fait que les rapprocher.

Et lui recueillait à présent les derniers feux de son astre mourant.

_Et moi, je deviens quoi si mon soleil s'éteint…_

Il savait. La solitude si épaisse et silencieuse qu'elle éteint tout. Les ténèbres. Le froid. Obscurément, il sentait qu'il n'y avait que Sanzo pour dissiper tout ça. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis si longtemps que le souvenir s'en était perdu au fond de sa mémoire.

Il leva la tête avec terreur. Le souffle de Sanzo s'était amenuisé encore et ne s'entendait presque plus.

Il le dévisagea avec intensité, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre cette énergie vitale qui lui faisait défaut. Il remarqua alors une traînée humide et brillante sur la joue pâle et effleura machinalement la peau froide.

C'était mouillé. Il porta la main à sa bouche. Et salé.

Son cœur se serra avec une force telle que les mots lui échappèrent comme des cris, comme des larmes.

« Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Si tu t'en vas, je perds tout, soleil, chaleur, lumière, vie. Si tu t'en vas, je n'ai plus qu'à rester sans toi et c'est insoutenable, insupportable, j'en deviendrai fou. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, à quel point ça fait mal… Alors je t'en prie ne me fais pas ça… Parce que moi je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort que je vivrai pour toi envers et contre tout, je te le promets. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu as mal mais vis pour changer tout ça. Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie… »

La voix de Gokû se brisa sur la dernière phrase et ses épaules se voûtèrent avec lassitude.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'attendre ainsi sa sentence de mort. Il se leva et jeta un dernier regard vers le corps tant aimé, gisant sans un mouvement sur le lit, avant de fermer les yeux sous le désespoir et la détresse qui l'assaillaient brutalement.

_Et moi je deviens quoi si mon soleil s'éteint…_

Et l'atroce terreur qui lui tordait les entrailles et qu'il tentait de contenir lui échappa au moment où la respiration sifflante se faisait plus douce avant de s'éteindre dans le silence.

Et dans ce silence soudain imposant et solennel de la grange, que la respiration mourante ne troublait plus, il crut entendre le bruit net et sec de son cœur qui se brisait.

Il pensa machinalement qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela faisait un tel bruit.

Un son crissant, comme un bruissement de paille.

Comme si quelqu'un remuait sur un lit d'herbe sèche.

Sa respiration s'affola ; au fond de lui quelque chose se réchauffa et se mit à luire, faiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une étrange allégresse l'envahir et qu'il ouvre timidement ses yeux humides.

Il rencontra des yeux d'améthyste tristes et fatigués, mais ouverts et vivants, et son être se mit à chanter.

Sans réfléchir, en bakasaru qu'il restait malgré tout, il se jeta sur le moine et l'étreignit avec force, sentant une plénitude nouvelle s'installer en lui.

Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Sanzo et respira avec bonheur l'odeur qu'il connaissait si bien. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement la nuque et les cheveux du moine, qu'elles caressèrent avant de venir enserrer son visage comme un objet précieux.

Il le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Détailla ce visage aimé qu'il avait cru perdre. Et dans sa joie et son bonheur, voulut sceller sa promesse et son aveu par un baiser.

Mais les doigts fins de Sanzo se posèrent sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter et le moine secoua tristement la tête en dénégation.

« Je ne peux pas, saru. Je ne suis pas prêt et je ne peux pas te promettre de l'être un jour. »

Mais la joie de Gokû était trop forte. Il prit son soleil à bras le corps, fougueusement, pour le serrer contre lui, sur son cœur. Et il se mit à rire doucement de bonheur en sentant la chaleur irradier à nouveau du corps aimé.

« Je sais, Sanzo. Mais tant que tu me laisses exister à tes côté et que tu m'éclaires de ta lumière, je ne te demande aucune promesse. Et si un jour, tu vas mieux et que tu te rends compte que tu es prêt à nouveau, je serai là. Je te le promets. »

Et il ferma les yeux en serrant précieusement son moine dans ses bras.

Il sentit le corps de Sanzo frémir légèrement, se raidir puis se rendre. Un bras puis un deuxième vinrent se nouer maladroitement, avec hésitation et incertitude autour de lui.

La promesse était acceptée.

- - - - -

Bon terminé ! Voilà ma Shunelodie, ta fic, si tu en veux, avec une immense gratitude pour ton indéfectible soutien et beaucoup de kisous ! A bientôt sur Yuyu !

A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, merci !

En espérant que cette dernière fic sur Saiyuki ne vous laisse pas un trop mauvais souvenir et que vous me laisserez ma chance à nouveau quand je reviendrai.


End file.
